clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Official Image Contest Hub
People have been making their own contests, and while I think its great that you partook in one of my original ideas, I feel that they're all a bit sloppy and unorganized. So I made this central "hub" to help you make a contest, however I've added a few rules so that they can benefit other articles instead; Rules 1: All entries will go in articles By submitting an entry for a contest, you automatically give permission for your entry to be in articles. The reason why this rule is in place is because once the contest is over and this rule wasn't in place then your entry will be long forgotten about. So, to preserve your art we're going to use it in articles. 2: Subjects drawn MUST be of LQA articles from this wiki This is to help with those ronery LQA articles out there that need expansion. That way, we can save some articles being wiped out in the final solution, as well as expand the cluster bomb of LQA's we have. LQA articles are in more need of pictures than popular articles. At least two rounds must contain drawings for LQA articles. 3: There's a fine line between "contest" and "request" Lately almost all of the contests I've seen are held by a user, then said user asks everyone to submit drawings of their user character. To me, this looks like a thinly-disguised attempt to get everyone to draw things for you - and most of them don't even have a reward at the end of the contest. Let me make it perfectly clear; You leave a message on user talk pages to do drawings for you. You don't make a contest about it. If a user doesn't fulfil a request, then ask another user. There is more than one artist on this wiki you know. 4: There must be four rounds in total with each contest All contests must have four rounds. However, in certain situation you may only need three rounds for a contest if say, someone had won three rounds in a row. There would be no point having a fourth round, would there? In those situations, its perfectly okay to have only three rounds. Should participants in a contest end up in a tie, then all participants that tied are the winner. 5: All contests must follow these guidelines *Participants will have three days to submit an entry. If they don't submit an entry within the alloted time limit, then they forfeit the round. *Participants must agree to participate in a contest. They don't have to do it if they don't want to. *All contest winners receive Template:GFXWinner on their userpage. And with that, on with the banter and have fun! Ladderboard Here lie the top 10 artists of this wiki. Its small at the moment, but once more contests are completed then the list will be filled; #Zone #Speeddasher #Austin # # # # # # # Make a contest! type=create width=60px break=no prefix=Club Penguin Fanon Wiki: default=(name) VS (name) Past Contests #Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Speeddasher VS Zone #Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Zone VS Ben Hun VS Austin